


Up for Sale

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Sarah gets herself into trouble at an auction, and the Doctor must buy her back.





	Up for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> "I attended an auction in Shambris Eldera, where I raised a hand to make a bid, and didn't realize that I'd volunteered myself as one of the lots. Fortunately, the Doctor managed to buy me back on that occasion." -Sarah, from the "Sarah Jane Adventures: The Time Capsule" audiobook.

 The Doctor and Sarah entered the huge auction house in the city of Shambris Eldera, on a planet whose name Sarah couldn’t pronounce. They were each given a small computer pad. Sarah looked through the list of lots that were being auctioned off, to see if there was anything that interested her. The Doctor smiled when he came across the sets of electronic parts and devices he was here for.

 “Quite a variety of things here,” Sarah noted.

 “Appealing to as many people as they can. It’s gained them a reputation of having whatever you might want, or close to it.”

 Sarah nodded. “Well, I hope you’ve got your money sorted. The stuff on here isn’t exactly cheap.”

 The pair milled around the waiting area, sampling some of the local confectionaries and drinks available. There was a large variety of aliens in attendance, though Sarah spotted a few Humans, or Human-appearing people, as well. They made polite conversation with a few people, until a voice over a speaker system announced that the auction was due to start, and they could make their way to the auction chamber.

 They managed to get two chairs somewhere in the middle of the room, though there weren’t enough for everyone, and people stood against the walls and sat on the floor.

 “Find anything that interests you?” the Doctor leaned over to ask.

 “Oh... If you’ve got anything left after you get what you want, maybe,” Sarah said noncommittally. She had seen a beautiful tapestry that would look nice in her bedroom on the Tardis, set for bidding after the Timelord’s desired devices.

 After everyone had settled, two centaur-like beings took the stage. Sarah had seen several guards of the same species around. The locals of this planet, the Doctor had told her earlier.

 After the greetings and pleasantries, the auctioneer said, “This is the last chance for anyone particularly interested in today’s auction to show their appreciation. Simply raise your hands.”

 Sarah raised her hand, thinking that, even though she wasn’t particularly excited, she could at least be polite. She was confused when only two other people standing against the wall ahead of her did the same. Her companion had been too engrossed in looking through his computer pad to have paid attention to the request, but for almost no one else to was odd. She put down her hand, but it had already been spotted.

 “Ah, very good. Five volunteers. Come on up the aisle and the guards will escort you to the back. We have something for you all.”

 “A special deal?” Sarah wondered. The Doctor raised his head, and shrugged.

 “Don’t be shy,” the auctioneer looked at Sarah, the only one of the five who wasn’t already making their way to a door next to the stage. “Don’t worry, everyone. You’ll see them all again soon enough,” he joked to the audience.

 Sarah was curious, and questioned what could go wrong at a legitimate galaxy-renown auction. She kissed the Doctor’s cheek and said, “I’ll just see what all this is about. See you later.” She left her computer pad on her seat.

 The Doctor squeezed Sarah’s fingers lightly as she slipped away to follow the other volunteers.

 When Sarah reached the door to the back, and was escorted to an area of large cages filled with people, she gasped and tried to turn back. But the centaur guards blocked her way. “What have I just gotten myself into?” she muttered.

 

 The Doctor watched Sarah disappear beyond the door, and the auction began. A woman behind him leaned forward and said, “Was she that desperate to leave you, or you selling her off to deal with debts or something?”

 “What?!” the Doctor quickly turned.

 “Sorry, just a joke,” the woman apologized, but didn’t lean back into her chair.

 “Why would you jest about selling her off?” the Timelord’s smile was gone.

 “That’s what’s about to happen to her.” At the Doctor’s confused and concerned expression, she added, “You mean you didn’t know?”

 “They run a slavery ring?”

 “No, no, nothing like that. It’s all legal, see? They volunteer for servitude, for whatever reasons. They keep it cloak-and-dagger to prevent certain groups from getting the wrong ideas and protesting and the like.”

 “Right. Well, Sarah is not for sale,” the Doctor started to rise to go sort this out.

 “Nothing you can do about it now, friend. She raised her hand when he asked. That’s legally binding.”

 “But she didn’t know that’s what the auctioneer was asking. I didn’t know. What kind of system has raising your hand as legally binding consent?”

 The woman shrugged. “Then you better buy your woman back.”

 The Doctor stayed in his half-standing position for a moment, then very reluctantly sat back down, all thoughts of the items he had come to get completely gone from his mind. He couldn’t cause a scene and demand to get Sarah back, not if this was being done legally. It would only get him thrown out, and he needed to be free and here to bid for her. If he lost that bid, then he would resort to more drastic measures.

 

 Sarah was being processed, already having had a photo taken. She was sitting in a chair, not tied down, but the guard near her dissuaded any attempt to run. Not that she would get far even if she got past him.

 “Name?” asked the four-armed green-skinned man with a computer pad.

 “Listen, what’s this all about? Why do you have people in cages?” Sarah demanded.

 “Name.”

 Sarah sighed, realizing she wouldn’t get anywhere verbally. “Sarah Jane Smith.”

 “Species and homeworld?”

 “Human. Earth.”

 “Type of desired servitude?”

 “I don’t want to do any servitude.”

 The hair of the alien’s mohawk bristled. “Do not be shy. You can say it.”

 “Say what? I don’t want to be sold off for any type of servitude.”

 The man seemed to smile in a secretive knowing way. “Very well.” He typed something into his computer pad.

 “Look, this is all a mistake. I didn’t-“

 “You have volunteered your servitude. Sarah Jane Smith, a female Human from Earth, for intimate consort service.”

 “Intimate consort?! What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Sarah demanded, even though her mind had already figured it out. “If you expect me to-“ Sarah was cut off by a centaur guard grabbing her arm and pulling her to the cages.

 Sarah’s cellmate was a handsome young blue-skinned man, not one of the four who had come in with her. He was sitting calmly and casually against the side. Far more casually than Sarah thought was appropriate.

 Sarah drew her knees up as she sat against the bars, opposite the man. “Great…” she breathed. “Stupid…”

 “You are distressed?” asked the young man.

 “Of course I am. Aren’t you?”

 The man waved a hand in front of his face, which Sarah took to mean no. “I am nervous to see who I will be serving, but not distressed.”

 “How long have you been here?”

 “I signed up yesterday, and came in before the auction to register. What service are you doing?”

 Sarah snorted, “Intimate consort.”

 The young man smiled. “Me too. I hope I get a man. I like women too, but I prefer men.”

 “Right…” Sarah could see she wasn’t going to convince him this was wrong. She tried another route. “If we’re supposed to have volunteered, then what’s with the cages and guards?”

 “To make sure we don’t go back on our agreement.”

 “But, I didn’t sign a contract or anything.”

 “Did you raise your hand when the auctioneer asked if anyone was very interested?”

 “Yes, but-“

 “Then you legally agreed.”

 “I didn’t know that’s what it was for! How can you sign away your life by just raising your hand?”

 “It’s quicker and more efficient than signing papers and such.”

 “Perhaps, but what about mistakes? Especially when it wasn’t made explicitly clear what I was raising my hand for?”

 “If this was a mistake, I can only say I am sorry for you, and hope you get someone very good to you.”

 Sarah hit the back of her head against the bars a few times and blew out a frustrated breath. She cleared her throat. “Well, I hope you also go to someone good to you.” She closed her eyes and sighed, “Good job, Sarah…”

 

 The Doctor was getting very impatient for the auction to get to the people being sold off. He practically didn’t move and stared at the stage, not really seeing it and the various items. He barely registered when the things he had wanted were sold.

 Finally, the auctioneer announced, “And that concludes the items portion of the auction. If you would look at your screens, the servitude portion has now been added. We’ll give you a few minutes to look before we begin.”

 The Doctor scrolled through the photos and descriptions. He found Sarah, slotted to be sold ninth.

 “Find your woman on there?” the woman from behind inquired.

 “Yes.”

 “I hope you can afford her. She looked very pretty.”

 The Doctor nearly growled at the statement, but she was right. He would more than likely have competition in getting Sarah back. The starting price listed for her was high, of course, but nothing he couldn’t handle. And in case someone made the price too high, he had an idea.

 “Intimate consort?” the Doctor read in disbelief. “There’s no chance she would’ve agreed to that.”

 Eventually, Sarah was brought up on the stage. She wrenched her arm from the guard escort. The Doctor noticed her trying to pick him out in the crowd. When the auctioneer started speaking, she glared daggers to him.

 The auctioneer didn’t seem at all put off by the unusual behavior from someone who had volunteered their servitude. “Here we have a beautiful female example of the Human species. Sarah Jane Smith, from Earth, ready to be an intimate consort for the highest bidder. We start at 5,500 caracs.”

 “7,000!” the Doctor shouted out. Sarah’s eyes quickly found his, and he flashed her an assuring smile. There was no way he was going to let anyone else buy her.

 “We already have one serious contender,” the auctioneer approved. “Do I hear another?”

 The amount went up as a few other people, both male and female, joined in the bidding. As with the other lots, the serious bidders made their way to the front row to continue. Sarah was now quietly fuming on the stage, and she did everything to non-verbally make it look like she didn’t want to be there. The Doctor was grateful she had the sense to not cause a scene and start trying to fight or insult everyone. That would’ve only make it more difficult for him to get her back.

 The auctioneer worked with Sarah’s attitude. “Look at her, a fiery spirit. A challenge to tame, I’m sure.”

 Sarah barely stopped herself from kicking at the centaur man as the audience laughed its collective appreciation. She wasn’t anyone’s to be “tamed” by. She would certainly make it the most challenging thing anyone would ever do, if the Doctor failed.

 It came down to two. The Doctor versus a brutish and very large green-skinned man.

 “10,000!” the green man called out. “She would make a very nice addition to my brothel. I know a lot of people would love her.”

 The Doctor had been playing fair up to now. But that comment made him angry, and he decided now was as good a time as any to put his contingency plan into action. “10,200,” he offered. He discreetly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it towards the other man’s hands. The general din of the room would mask its sound. Each time a person verbally bid, they would have to immediately touch the amount on their auction-supplied handheld computer.  

 As the other bidder said, “10,500,” the Doctor activated the sonic screwdriver, causing just enough damage to not be obvious. The green man touched the screen, and his heavy brow furrowed as it didn’t work.

 “Oh, not committed, are you?” the auctioneer said. “Price at 10,200 caracs. Once, twice-“

 “No, my screen isn’t-“ the brothel-owner protested.

 “Thrice… sold!”

 The Doctor raised his hand high to let everyone know he had won, and to legally bind the purchase. He grinned at the relieved Sarah.

 “Come on up, good man.”

 The Doctor bounded up onto the stage. “Be angry,” he whispered in Sarah’s ear as he circled around her, acting as though he was inspecting his investment.

 Sarah quickly masked her relief with her earlier silent fury.

 “Would my new consort at least speak?” the Doctor prompted.

 “You don’t own me!” Sarah nearly yelled. “Not for anything!” Her voice broke off into a high-pitched squeak as the Doctor suddenly scooped her up over his shoulder.

 “Very nice. As you said, a challenge,” the Timelord said to the auctioneer.

 “Enjoy your purchase,” the auctioneer replied.

 The Doctor kept his hold on Sarah, who was now putting up a token physical resistance by hitting his back with her fists, as he went down from the stage and through the audience.

 Even though the attention was soon off of them when the next person to be sold was brought out, the Doctor and Sarah kept up their act until they were out of the building and on the street.

 “Are you alright?” the man asked as he put Sarah down. “Did they hurt you?” His hands went to her face and neck, as his eyes searched for any sign of physical abuse.

 “Only my dignity. Why the act?”

 “Didn’t want it to look rigged and throw suspicion on us.”

 “Ah, right. Well, what now?” Sarah took the Doctor’s hand.

 The Doctor tilted his head in the direction where they had left the Tardis.

 “I’m sorry,” Sarah said as they walked in the light rain.

 “What for?”

 “For making you have to buy me, instead of the stuff you were here for,” Sarah replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 The Doctor’s hand let go of Sarah’s to slide around her back and hold her close. “Those are rare parts, yes. But, a Sarah Jane Smith is even more rare. Unique, in fact. She’s wonderful, priceless, and holds my hearts. I’ve got the only one in existence.”

 Sarah smiled and leaned into the Timelord. “And you didn’t have to originally buy her.”

 The Doctor stopped walking to pull Sarah in for a kiss. “No, I did not.”


End file.
